Fasteners are commonly known in the art for securing parts together. A fastener may include a head and a shank. The head may be designed to receive a tool that provides a rotational force to drive the head and the shank into the parts. The shank may be threaded, or partially threaded. The head may be driven until the fastener extends through the parts.
However, some fasteners may not be well-equipped for small spaces. For example, in order to fasten together two or more parts in a desired manner, the shank may require a number of threads, which adds to the overall length of the shank, and in turn, the fastener. Also, the head may be unnecessarily large, due in part to a clearance required between 1) a recess in the head that receives a tool and 2) the shank. Both the head and the shank may cause the fastener to include a length too large for certain applications. For example, when the fastener is used in an electronic device, other components in an electronic device proximate to the fastener must be moved to another location causing a redesign of the electronic device. Alternatively, the component may include a reduced size or may be removed altogether, which may limit the capability of the electronic device.